Desires of the Demigods
by ItShallBeSo
Summary: Sphinx is fantasizing about Horus, and then some other stuff happens. And yes, that is meant to sound wrong  This might actually meant to be rated T but it could get... sexy, so I'll rate it M.


Author's Note(s):

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy, or any of it's characters. Would like to, though.

Warning, if you don't like M/M relationships, then I suggest you leave now, instead of writing me messages about what a pervert I am, that I'm a sick bastard, etc. If you DO like M/M relationships, and you DO like Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy, congratulations (sorry to people who can hear me laughing when I read that even all the way in Australia, it's an inside joke), you've probably come to the right place. PROBABLY. But hey, I need someone to read this, so you might as well read it.

If you don't know Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy, are you insane! That's the best game ever! Ahem, I mean, you should buy it, read up on it, something like that.

To those of you who DO know Sphinx, this is set (yes, I'm sure it's not Anubis) after the game has ended, and let's just imagine that, through the power of magic, or something that I can't be bothered to write about, Tut has been changed back into a human (at last) and went back to the palace to fuck Nefertiti for the rest of his life XD.

Sphinx's private ledge at the beginning is something like that place in Heliopolis where you jump up all the ledges and you fight the Half Brutes then climb a rope and go on the zip wire and stuff. You know that area, right? Sorry for the weird jokes, although I should have put that as the title, I've already put about 4 in here and it's not even the story yet.

I've also added some other things into the Sun Shrine, like up on the ledge but not next to the Portal God, in the right side if you are facing the Portal God, is a doorway thing which leads to a tunnel/hallway thing and has some bedrooms along it. Along here, there is also a way to get out the back of the Sun Shrine, which looks like a Slim Burble hole from the outside. Let's say when Tut was still a mummy, he stayed in the Sun Shrine and he found that : )

We're also imagining that the Sun Shrine has a door, which we'll say Imhotep shuts at night time, and it can only be opened from the inside.

And sorry if the characters are out of character, but I honestly don't care. I mean, the whole point of what this story's about is going to make them be out of character so, oh well.

BTW: I don't know how Horus can kiss, let's just say he prefers it French style ; )

* * *

><p>It was a warm, sunny evening. Set wasn't taking over the world anymore (at that moment, anyway) and Sphinx was lying peacefully on his own private ledge in Heliopolis. He didn't have anything to worry about, there shouldn't have been anything on his mind. And yet there was. <em>Horus.<em>

But the way that Horus – "Dammit, Sphinx, you're doing it again!" the young hero burst out, taking a moment to realise he had just said that out loud. He was just glad there was no one else around to hear him…

Sighing, the demigod decided it was about time to head back to the Sun Shrine. He took one last long gaze at the sky, then dived into the water and began to swim.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, after the sun had set and all the candles had been extinguished, everyone in the Sun Shrine was asleep. Well, one person was. Imhotep was asleep, and Sphinx was awake, and they were the only 2 in there, after all. Sphinx was in bed, and he was dreaming. <em>Day<em>dreaming. Or should it be 'awake-at-night-time-dreaming'? Alright then, Sphinx was _fantasizing. _I can't think of any stupid jokes about that, so we'll stick with fantasizing. And you can probably guess what comes next.

Yeah, you got it. He was fantasizing about _Horus._ AGAIN. In fact, Sphinx was fantasizing so vividly, he could hear Horus's voice.

"Let me in… please… let me in…"

Sphinx snapped out of his fantasy, confused. He couldn't ever remember Horus saying 'please', the closest the demifalcon had ever go to being polite was a sarcastic 'thank you very much'. And Horus's voice sounded so weak. It had always been loud, powerful, demanding. Not the hoarse croak Sphinx could hear;

"Master Imhotep?" came the voice Sphinx was thinking about.

Silence.

"Sphinx?"

Sphinx was about to say something, but paused. He heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

Suddenly, his brain had had enough of it. _Hang on, you've been spending Ra knows how long fantasizing about Horus, and now you're not even going to let him into where his own master lives?_

Sphinx stepped forwards and undid the bolt on the door. Gripping the handle, he pulled it open to see a silhouette walking away.

"Horus."

Sphinx spoke quietly, his voice barely louder than the raindrops which, although he hadn't heard inside, now sounded thunderously loud.

The demifalcon turned around, slowly. When he caught sight of Sphinx, for a split second, a joyful microexpression flashed across his face so fast that the hero couldn't be entirely sure he had seen it.

For a moment there was an awkward pause, until Horus suddenly started coughing.

"You OK?" Sphinx asked.

"Yes." Although still weak, Horus's voice was sharp.

Not saying anything, Sphinx gestured to Horus and began to walk inside, shutting the door after Horus was in the building. Sphinx walked down the hallway, whispering to Horus,

"There's a spare bed you can sleep in up here."

Horus nodded, then started coughing again.

"Shh! Do you want to wake up - oh, Master Imhotep…" Sphinx began to shush Horus then caught sight of the demi baboon (or whatever he is).

"Ah, Horus. I see you have realised your foolishness." Imhotep spoke.

Horus opened his mouth to protest, then started coughing again.

"So, the gods have given you the fate you have asked for, through the form of illness." Imhotep tutted.

Horus merely ignored this comment and looked miserable.

Imhotep sighed. "Come," he beckoned, gesturing to the demifalcon, "there is a bed in which you can sleep just up this hallway." He turned to Sphinx, "Speaking of beds, you may return to yours, Sphinx."

Imhotep spoke firmly, indicating that the words he had just spoken were an order.

Sphinx watched as his Master walked his partner to the room and showed him his bed. _I was going to do that…_ the young demigod thought, feeling a pang of jealousy.

_You're being ridiculous, Sphinx. Imhotep is Horus' master, of course he's gonna show him to his room. You've got no reason to be jealous. _Shaking his head, the heroic young warrior walked into his room and climbed into his bed, attempting to get to sleep.

Sphinx heard Imhotep's footsteps as the demi baboon walked back to his own room.

"Good night, my young apprentices." The two young warriors' master called out. He was answered by a automatic, mumbled, "Good night, Master Imhotep." and a fit of coughing from Horus.

_Horus_

The name echoed in Sphinx's head. It was hard to believe that, just when Sphinx had been fantasizing about him, the demifalcon's appearance had become reality.

A brief fantasy of Sphinx taking care of the sick Horus flashed through the warrior's mind.

Suddenly, Imhotep's head appeared round the door,

"Oh, and Sphinx?"

"Yes?"

"I'll need you to take care of Horus tomorrow."

"Yes, Master Imhotep."

As Imhotep left the room, Sphinx grinned. _Another fantasy that's about to become reality, _he thought. _Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad…_

* * *

><p>So, whatjafink? Please review, and tell all, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I know it's short and not very good, but it's the first ever chapter to my first ever story.<p>

Also, I know the way this story's going makes me sound like I think colds are sexy (which I do), but, there is a reason for it, but that's gonna be in the next chapter! DUN DUN DUN!

Also, I don't know why Imhotep sounds so formal (probably because he's old… lol) and Sphinx doesn't, and Sphinx and Horus don't say much, but it's hard to get them into character, and Imhotep has to sound formal because I have something called Maladaptive Daydreaming which means I daydream… A LOT. As in a lot a lot, not just a lot. As in, it's an addiction. And in my daydreams, Imhotep is like that.

And sorry I took so long to publish this after I made my account, but I didn't realise you had to type it up separately, I thought you typed it on the website itself. Plus a lot of other stuff.

So yeah, please review!

See ya!


End file.
